Wet Dream Reality
by DeathEater934
Summary: What if the shower scene from Valentine's Day wasn't really a dream at all? What if Sonny had actually showed up in Will's shower that day? This is that story. Mild language. TWO-SHOT. COMPLETED.
1. Wet Dream Reality

_*Note: Will is still living at his mom's place, rather than the dorms at Salem U. It'll make much more sense that way.*_

**Wet Dream Reality**

Will was showering after he went for a run while listening to his new gift from Sonny. All he could think about was how much it would have cost Sonny to buy. Nobody had ever given him anything this thoughtful before.

After shampooing his hair, he turned around, started to see the door to the shower fly open and the most beautiful thing ever was standing there. Sonny.

Sonny entered the shower, closed the door, and then closed the gap between him and Will.

"I've missed you," Sonny said, hard to hear above the pounding shower.

"Not as much as I've missed you," Will responded, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Wanna bet?" Sonny said before grabbing onto Will's dripping locks and crashing his mouth against Will's. Will didn't hesitate, he kissed Sonny back feverishly, wrapping his arms around Sonny's neck. Sonny pushed will back against the shower wall, water cascading over them as their mouths and tongues danced together.

Will broke away with a gasp, taking as much air into his lungs as he could. Was this real? It sure as hell felt real. There was no way he was going to interrupt this if it was just a daydream. He hoped nobody was home in case he moaned or groaned out from dream-Sonny's ministrations. Will's head hit the wall as Sonny started trailing kisses down his neck, sucking harshly on his pulse point. Will ran his hands all over Sonny's body: his back, his arms, and his broad shoulders. He even made sure to run his fingers through Sonny's hair, tugging just the way he knew Sonny liked it.

"Sonny," Will groaned out as Sonny's hand ran down his chest to his growing hardness. He had never felt this turned on, never felt this on fire, and it wasn't even real. Will's hands ran over Sonny's ass, pulling their midsections together harshly.

"Will. God I've missed this," Sonny groaned out.

"I'm so turned on right now, and this isn't even real. I don't even care. I'll take you however I can get you," Will breathed out. He took a deep breath when dream-Sonny pulled away from him suddenly. They were still connected, but much less so than before.

"What do you mean, 'not real', Will? Do you not want me? Do you not want this?" Sonny gestured between them with a sad expression on his face, one that Will never wanted to see again.

"Of course I want you. Don't pull away from me. This is my daydream, dammit and I want you to fuck me," Will said.

"Daydream? Will this is…" Sonny started.

"Shh… don't say anything. I just want to feel like I'm here with you, okay? I can't lose you again, not in my dream," Will said emotionally.

"Will. Look at me." Will's eyes slowly moved upwards to look into Sonny's. "What am I supposed to do to prove that this isn't a dream? Tell me, I'll do anything."

"I…leave then" Will said boldly.

"What?" Sonny said quietly. Will let go of Sonny altogether, breaking all contact with him. Sonny froze, unable to do much of anything.

"I said, leave" Will said again.

"I heard what you said, but I thought," Sonny got cut off.

Will grabbed Sonny by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug roughly, one hand gripping Sonny's hair tightly, never wanting to let go. Will's face was in the crook of Sonny's neck, making it more wet as tears started to fall down his face.

"I love you, Sonny. I can't stand you hating me anymore. I feel like I'll die when I see you with Brian." Will cried, clutching tighter to Sonny if that were possible, especially since they were already naked.

"I don't hate you, Will," Sonny said and Will's head snapped up to meet Sonny's eyes. Sonny then noticed Will shiver, and suddenly realized where they were. "Let's get out of the shower and get dried off, okay?"

When Will didn't say anything Sonny shut the water off, laced his fingers with Will's, and let them out of the shower cubicle. Grabbing a towel he rubbed it over Will's body, drying him off before turning to do the same thing.

Will was almost stoic, making Sonny have to lead them to Will's bedroom. After they were both dressed in boxers, Sonny led Will to the bed and they laid down, Sonny wrapped around Will like a cocoon. Sonny kissed the back of Will's neck and heard Will sigh at the light touch.

Being in Sonny's arms was what Will had missed the most. He prayed this was real, but knew that it just couldn't be.

"If this is a dream, please let me never wake up," Will whispered. Sonny chuckled, finding it funny that Will still thought this was a dream.

Will was startled awake by a loud knock on his door and his mom's voice yelling on the other side.

"Will! Are you home?" Sami yelled, making will groan.

"What do you want mom?" Will groggily replied. Without another minute passing, Sami opened the door, about to enter, but stopped when she noticed Will wasn't exactly alone. Will was so confused at his mom's actions, but then he felt something shift beside him. Then he realized someone's arms were around him. He froze when he heard that voice, groggy from sleep, but still the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.

"Hi, Ms. Brady," Sonny said.

"Sonny." Sami replied, happy yet stunned. "What's going on?"

"Mom can you give us a minute," Will whispered. Sami nodded, seeing the pleading look in Will's eyes and closed the door after leaving. Will felt Sonny press a kiss to Will's shoulder, and a small smile broke out on his face.

"So, still dreaming, Will?" Sonny whispered against Will's ear before nuzzling it with his nose. Will turned over in Sonny's arms instantly, facing toward the man he had lied to.

"I'm so confused. I thought you hated me. Oh, god! I asked you to… to f-fuck me last night," Will stammered, eyes wide. Sonny smirked at Will's expression.

"Mmm, yes you did. I gladly would have taken that offer," Sonny said as he let his hand slip down Will's back to gently cup his ass, making Will groan out loud. "And like I told you a few hours ago, I'm not mad at you anymore. I was more just mad about the lying, the way that I found out. I love you, Will."

"I love you, too, Sonny" Will cried before hesitantly kissing Sonny. He pulled away too soon for Sonny's liking, though, looking down.

"I finally forgive you and now you won't even kiss me?" Sonny said with a small smirk. Will's tearful eyes locked onto Sonny's then. Sonny cupped Will's cheek, softly wiping a few stray tears away. "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"I can't lose you, Sonny. I'm far from perfect, I'm bound to make tons of mistakes, but I don't want us to be one of them. Not again," Will finished in a whisper. Sonny ran a hand down Will's arm, caressing softly before grasping onto Will's hand.

"I'm not perfect either. Just like any relationship, we'll have to work at it, but I'm not giving up on us this time. Never again. You are the one for me, Will. That day when I fake asked you to marry me, the thought didn't sound too bad in my head, though it would've been a little too soon." Sonny laughed. "I want to raise our daughter together."

"Sonny…"

"She's a part of you, Will. So, she'll be a part of me, too." Will smiled shyly, kissing Sonny softly again, but completely without hesitation.

"I can't believe I thought the shower was a dream. Even that brief moment was too good to not have been real," Will said, thinking back to just a few hours ago.

"Get used to it, Will." Sonny smirked before kissing Will with every ounce of love that ran through his veins.

*_This is my first WilSon fanfic, so I would appreciate feedback if you have time! Thanks for reading.*_


	2. Wet Dream Reality: Part Two

**PART TWO:**

Sonny and Will had been making out for almost a half hour before they finally came up for air. Sonny finally forced himself away from Will, forcing both of them to get out of Will's bed. Will was clinging to Sonny rather heavily. He didn't want to not have contact with Sonny for any extended period of time. He had already had too much time apart from him; he didn't want to make another mistake that would cost him that closeness again.

"Will, I'm not going anywhere. You can let go for a minute" Sonny chuckled at Will's antics of holding onto his arm, his hand, running his hands over some body part of Sonny's whenever he had the chance. Will blushed profusely at being called out.

"I'm sorry, Sonny. I just… I missed touching you, being close to you. It's been a month since we've been "us" and I want to keep this feeling with me for as long as possible." Sonny turned to face Will, threading his fingers through Will's blonde hair, rubbing at his scalp softly. Sonny kissed the corner of Will's mouth lightly before pulling back again.

"Tonight. Meet me at Common Grounds after closing." Sonny raised his eyebrows the way Will used to on the couch in the middle of Horton square. Will smiled shyly at his actions.

"Of course. Are you… are you sure, though? I mean, I'd understand if you needed more… more time." Will didn't always stumble over his words, but Sonny knew why it was happening right now. In this moment, he knew that Will felt insecure about his mistakes. He knew Will like the back of his hand, and maybe that was why Sonny wasn't able to get over Will like he had tried. Sonny had forgiven Will, but he feared that Will hadn't yet forgiven himself; Forgiven himself for the lies he told Sonny; Forgiven himself for the way he screwed things up between them; Just couldn't forgive himself for the way he acted.

"I love you, William Horton. I always will. I have to go, but I will see you tonight. Don't be late." Sonny winked at him, kissed Will's cheek, and then grabbed his coat from Will's desk before leaving to get back to work.

Will didn't know what he was feeling. He partially felt as though he was on top of the world. Sonny wanted to be with him again; Sonny wanted him again. But there was a part of him that just couldn't forget what he did. How could Sonny just forgive him like nothing ever happened? Especially when he couldn't even forgive himself for what he had done. He didn't know why he even deserved Sonny's love, but he had it. He wasn't going to let go of that for anything, not again.

* * *

Will was walking toward Common Grounds. He was early, but he couldn't bear the thought of being late, especially after Sonny's little warning earlier. Will ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He was scared. Scared to death of something bad happening. He didn't want things to be over between him and Sonny again, but he was a Horton. On top of that, he was an idiot. All he could think about was that he was going to do something that would have Sonny running for the hills _for_ _good_. Will stopped in front of the door at CG, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door, unsure about whether or not Sonny would've left the door unlocked for him. What he saw when the door finally opened was not a sight he was expecting.

_Brian._

Will's breath caught in his throat, almost choking from the shock of seeing Brian in CG… after closing. Will noticed Brian's lips were slightly red; not noticing Brian's left cheek was also red. Brian didn't say anything, just glared at Will before nudging him out of the way and speeding away. Will sighed, knowing this afternoon was too good to be true. Sonny and Brian were together, and he never had a chance. Maybe everything today _had been_ a dream.

Just as Will turned to walk home, an arm shot out and pulled him backwards into CG. He felt arms wrap around his waist before a soft whisper caught his ear.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Horton?"

"Home. This was obviously just a ploy, or a sick joke to make fun of me. Show me that you're with Brian and that I never stood a chance of getting back together with you. So, just let me go, Sonny." Sonny turned Will around so they were facing each other. Sonny grasped both of Will's hand in his own, squeezing firmly.

"Brian came here, but I told him whatever he thought we were wasn't going to happen."

"You don't have to…"

"He wanted me to get over you. He kept telling me that I was too good for you, that you were worthless. He forced himself on me, kissed me. I pushed him away before laying into him. I told him you were everything: everything to _me_. I wouldn't be me without you, Will. If anything, I'm not worthy of you. You are amazing; and yes you may have lied to me…" Will opened his mouth to counter, but Sonny moved forward quickly to kiss Will's parted lips lightly.

"…But I forgave you a long time ago, and Brian didn't understand that. He couldn't understand that what we had, I just couldn't just let go of that, of you. I couldn't let go of the first guy that I really saw myself being with for the rest of my life." Sonny smiled once he was finished, softly rubbing his thumbs over Will's hands, still encased in his own.

"Sonny. My god, you are… why are you so perfect? I love you so much. Please never leave me again. I will do anything to keep you in my life. Anything. I can't live without you, and I don't want to." Will bit his bottom lip, but Sonny had other ideas. Letting go of Will's hands, Sonny brought one around Will's back to pull the man closer to him.

"I am far from perfect. But with you, I feel like everything is right in the world. _We are perfect._" Will kissed Sonny softly, missing the contact of lips against lips, the rest of the world disappearing when they were together. Sonny pulled Will even closer, showing Will just how much he wanted him. "Come home." Sonny breathed against Will's lips, opening his eyes to gage Will's reaction to his words.

"What? Do you mean…?" Will looked down, almost as if he was ashamed for even considering asking Sonny if he really meant what he was saying.

"Come home, Will. Move back in with me. Or better yet, let's get our _own_ place together. Someplace new. A new beginning, a new us, just… home." Will smiled shyly while nodding. Sonny laughed quietly at Will's shyness.

"I'd love that, Sonny. But only if… if you're sure." Sonny kissed Will again passionately.

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't. So, are we going home, or what?" Sonny asked again. He wanted to get Will home, get him alone. They were already alone, but he wanted them to really be _alone_. Not in a public place, even at midnight. Will slid his hand into Sonny's, which had dropped from his back when they were talking in hushed voices.

"Take me home." Sonny's bright smile returned to his face, one that Will had been longing to see for the past month. Sonny locked up before snatching up Will's hand again and walking back to _their_ apartment.

* * *

Sonny was unlocking the apartment door, but was having trouble as Will's hands were running all over his shoulders and back. It was distracting him, just that small touch, but he knew what was coming. When the door opened to their apartment, time would still and they would be together again.

"Hurry up, Sonny." Sonny chuckled at Will's tone, but was feeling the same way inside. Sonny finally unlocked the door and practically jumped across the threshold, Will following closely, not breaking the contact he previously had with Sonny. Will's hands moved over Sonny's shoulders to pull Sonny's jacket off, throwing it on the floor before shedding his own. Sonny turned around and watched as Will pulled his shirt over his head. With each inch of skin revealed, Sonny became more and more himself, more and more turned on, and more and more ready for the future.

Will walked up to Sonny and started unbuttoning his shirt, taking each button slowly, wanting to take his time undressing Sonny for the first time in over a month. Even though he had seen all of Sonny in the shower earlier, it wasn't the same as being the one to reveal each patch of skin on Sonny's body. Sonny's shirt fluttered to the floor and Sonny pulled Will close so their chests were touching. Both men sighed at the contact, feeling as though things were right again. Will kissed Sonny, parting his lips with his tongue, and remapping out every surface of the dark cavern. Sonny just moaned at Will's control. Sonny had always kind of been the controlling one, but Sonny could definitely get used to this side of Will. Controlling Will. That just turned him on more.

"Will." Sonny moaned as he broke their kiss. Sonny moved his hands over Will's chest, moving his hands down toward Will's belt buckle, wanting to see every inch of Will's body once again. Not feeling as though his life would be complete again without the contact they were about to share again.

The next few minutes were filled with soft kisses, slow caresses, and the rest of their clothes being shed. They each stood there staring, taking the other in wholly, wanting to remember this night forever. Will smiled at Sonny before walking over the bed and laying down. Sonny was slightly stunned, and all he could do was turn to watch Will move. Watching his every movement as Will's hand travelled down to his already hard length, stroking it slowly. Sonny gulped and moved quickly over the bed, where his Will was already fondling himself. He wanted to be the one to do that. Sonny slapped Will's hand away from himself before replacing it with his own. Will arched into Sonny's touch, wanting and needing even more contact than what was going on now.

"Sonny, I need you." Sonny kissed Will passionately before covering his body with his own, feeling every each of skin the other man had exposed to the world. They took it slow, not wanting to rush anything. Feeling each other, getting to know the other's body again. It didn't take long for both of them to be writhing with need. Not being able to wait anymore, Sonny entered Will with love and patience. He could tell that Will hadn't been with anyone else by the words that spewed from Will's mouth.

"Mm, Sonny. God, it's been too long. I almost forgot that it felt this… ugh, amazing." Will breathed harshly as he spoke, Sonny distracting him with his movements. Sonny leaned in to kiss Will's lips, wanting that extra connection, wanting to pour all of his love into this moment, into the new beginning.

They made love for hours, never wanting to disconnect from each other. Always having some sort of connection, wanting to be connected forever. And to think, this was just the beginning.

* * *

the end.


End file.
